Memories
by KarmicRetribution
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots based on alainaprana's Momma CQ comic. If you haven't seen the comic yet, check her out on tumblr. It is about the children version of alternate Sans. I will be expanding upon the skeleton kids' childhood before the present day in the comic. Warning: Baby skellies and tons of fluff ahead! Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I previously submitted this to the lovely alainaprana on tumblr, for the unofficial International Floof Day. I submitted this under a different name, so if my name doesn't match up with the submiters name, know that we are one and the same. I did not rip this off. Some of this may be inaccurate after a certain point in the comic.  
**

Geno's childhood was mostly filled with visits to and from the hospital, due to the disease he had been born with. Momma told him that he had even been in NICU for a handful of months when he was born, which he figured out was intensive care for babies.

With the sameness of a repetitive chore, these visits blurred together, until Geno didn't actually remember much from his younger years. There were a few things though, that he would like to think he would remember forever, as clearly as if they had happened yesterday.

* * *

'Auntie?'

'Yes Geno?'

'How much longer?'

Auntie Comyet laughed, much to Geno's annoyance. His skeletal face flushed a very deep red, and the small white glitch over his right eye grew slightly larger, almost blocking his vision. He huffed, causing Auntie Comyet to laugh a little harder, before she managed to cut herself off.

Glancing at the huffy 1 year old, Comyet couldn't help but tease, 'Why Geno. I have never seen you so eager to get to the hospital before!'

'Momma is there,' Geno answered simply, 'and Momma promised me a present when I got there!'

Comyet hummed thoughtly, eyes still occasionally flickering between Geno in his booster seat next to her and the road. She knew CQ well, they had been friends since art school. So well in fact, that when Geno had been born, Comyet became Geno's unofficial Aunt. And she was like an Aunt in all but name to Geno. She was never afraid to help out or pitch in for the care of Geno, especially with all his medical problems. Yet, despite how much she and CQ were friends, Comyet was still wondering if it had been wise of CQ to not tell her son the truth right off the bat.

It was a moot point now, he was going to find out soon enough after the 30 minute drive from their house to the hospital, CQ having had moved closer shortly after Geno was born, and Comyet having had followed. Despite his young age, Geno was very mature and knowledgeable. Sometimes on his visits the nurses would coo over him as he showed off his relatively extensive vocabulary. Comyet had never felt the need to talk down to him. Comyet thought that as such Geno could have handled the truth, and wouldn't have needed CQ to surprise him.

Geno interrupted her thoughts by asking, 'Well?'

'Well what?' Comyet asked curiously.

'Ugh!' Geno groaned with the long suffering tone of one who has faced great hardships, such as the slowness of adults, 'Well how much longer until we get there?!'

Comyet laughed yet again, further annoying Geno, before nodding her head towards the road. 'It appears as though we have already arrived.'

Geno whipped his head around, the expression of excitement on his face different than the usual looks of apprehension that show up when they drive into the parking lot of the intimidating grey building.

Geno impatiently waited for Auntie Comyet to unbuckle his seat belt before he jumped out of the car. Barely containing his excitement, he grabbed Auntie Comyet's hand before dragging her across the parking lot to the lobby doors, looking both ways first of course to make sure no cars were coming. Despite being bed-ridden most of the time, when he was not, Geno was a very energetic child, refusing to be picked up when he could just walk.

As such the secretary was greeted with the sight of a toddler apparently dragging an approximately 24 year old adult into the building when the secretary raised their head at the sound of the door opening. An eyebrow raised, the secretary looked at the two questioningly when they came to a stop before his desk.

'Wow kiddo,' the adult said, 'ease up on your grip sometime you almost dragged me off my feet!'

The young child grinned, looking pleased with themselves, before turning to the secretary in a decided manner. 'We are here to see Momma please!'

The secretary turned to the adult and said, I need the name of the patient you wish to see.'

'Momma isn't a patient!' the child exclaimed. 'She isn't sick! Right Auntie Comyet?'

'Right Geno,' Comyet smiled reassuringly.

The child, Geno, turned back to secretary and said, 'She just has a present for me.'

Comyet said, 'His mother's name is CQ.'

The secretary checked their records, then told Comyet the room number. Geno hurried off towards the elevators while Comyet followed at a slightly slower pace, the secretary still staring at them with both eyebrows raised now.

Geno got to push the button that summoned the elevator, but Comyet had to push the button once they were inside the elevator, since he didn't know which floor his Momma was on. Feeling his stomach lurch, he gave a slight giggle. Comyet looked a bit queasy. A ding signaled their arrival to their floor. Walking out, Geno looked left and right before starting to head to the left, but Comyet snagged his sweater and turned him back to the right. Taking his hand, Comyet lead him through the hallways, before stopping at a room.

At that moment, a nurse came out, but stopped when she saw Geno.

'I am sorry, but no children under the age of twelve allowed on this floor.'

'But I always come here,' Geno said confused.

'That may be the case, but you are not allowed on _this_ floor, and definitely in this room.'

Comyet opened her mouth to speak.

'Wait!' A voice called out from inside the room. Momma CQ gently opened the door.

'Momma!' Geno cried, before jumping into a hug with his Momma.

'Thank you Comyet for getting him here safely,' CQ said to Comyet warmly. Turning to the nurse, she said a little more forcefully, 'Trust me Nurse Baker, he will be fine in here. He wont get them sick.'

Looking at CQ a moment and her steely gaze, the nurse relented and left.

Watching her leave, Geno asked his Momma, 'Get who sick?'

Laughing lightly, she just said enigmatically, 'You'll see.'

Opening the door all the way, Geno saw the room was filled with what looked like baskets. Confused, he tapped Momma CQ's shoulder, indicating he wanted to be put down. Gently put on the floor, he wandered over to the first basket, and looked in.

In the bassinet and swaddled in blankets was a tiny baby. A look of wonder crossed Geno's face as he watched the baby sleep. 'There are babies in these baskets!' Geno exclaimed, causing Momma CQ and Comyet to laugh.

'Yes Geno,' Momma CQ said, 'and there is someone I would like you to meet.'

Following Momma CQ, Geno looked in all the baskets that he passed, and saw all different types of babies, from Monsters to Humans, in all shapes and sizes, before stopping in front of one that was slightly different than the rest. It was black, and the baby in it was wrapped in a black blanket. Momma CQ lifted the swaddled bundle up, before indicating to Geno to sit in the chair that she had been sitting on before she went to the door.

Once Geno was sitting, she handed him the bundle. Sleeping in the bundle was a baby skeleton. The baby looked almost exactly like Geno, except that his bones were black, and he had blue stripes running from his closed eye sockets to his slightly smiling mouth. Momma CQ watched Geno's face, and was happy to see his eyes fill with stars as he looked at the baby skeleton.

Momma CQ gently knelt down next to the pair, and said softly, 'Geno, I would like you to meet your new brother, Error.'

Geno gently clutched the baby to his chest, but the slight movement jostled the baby awake anyways. Blinking bleary eyes, he looked at Geno's face. His small smile grew larger, and he cooed. Geno felt his smile grow larger too as he stared into the baby skelly's mismatched eyes.

'Error,' he whispered.

His heart seemed to swell, and he vowed to himself that he would be the best big brother a skeleton would be. Even with his sickness he would protect Error and play with him and make sure that he was always happy. As baby Error giggled in his arms, Geno lowered his head to Error's, bumping them slightly, and said, 'I love you Error, I always will. And I will always have your back.'

 **Author's note: I plan on expanding on their childhood a little more, but I do not know when I will update. I guess it depends on how positively received this is. So please let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading! And Fave, Follow, and Review!**


	2. A Frazzled Babysitter

**Baby Ink and Baby Error are being babysat. Error runs the babysitter ragged trying to keep up with his antics. Have some silly stuff. Officially non-canon as of the last few updates Alainaprana's comic. Since apparently Ink and Error didn't meet until they were five, this is definitely non-canon**.

Ink sits in a puddle of paint, his nappies long past soiled as he continues smearing the colorful substance onto a piece of paper and the floor surrounding him. The smell of burnt cookies permeates the air. Somewhere a smoke detector starts beeping. By the positioning of the sun, it appeared to be slightly past noon.

The sound of skidding sneakers precedes a young women as she quickly turns a corner and runs into the room. Checking under the table, behind the couch, and on top of the cabinents, she gives off sounds that some would say are very similar to distressed fish noises, despite the woman not being a fish, as her search turns up nothing. Spinning around, she notices the happily occupied Ink. Rushing to him, she kneels down to his level, heedless of the paint soaking into her jeans, as she asks him, "Ink, have you seen Error?"

Ink just stares at her blankly, then smiles and makes some happy gurgling sounds, returning to his masterpiece. The babysitter sighed as she leans back in defeat, upset that she was so desperate that she was resorting to asking a baby where Error was.

Ms. CQ and Ms. Comyet had asked her to take care of them while they took Geno to a special doctor in another state. They were due to be back in an hour! "Oh man, at this rate I am never going to get another babysitting job again!" Suddenly the sound of a crash fills the house.

Alert, the babysitter hurries to the kitchen, where the sound had originated. What she sees almost gives her a heart attack. Error has somehow opened the oven door. The cookies that she had attempted to bake as a snack for them were still in there, long past the point of being burnt pieces of char. But apparently Error doesn't mind, as he's currently trying to crawl into the oven.

Rushing forward, she grabs onto Error before he could even get onto the door of the hot oven. Closing it with her foot and trying to keep a squirming Error from escaping her grasp, she turns off the oven. "Error! Stop moving!" She shouts as she maneuvers the baby towards his high chair. But as soon as she attempts to place him in the seat, he tries to throw himself to the ground, making it impossible for her to buckle him in.

"Stop, please!" she pleads with Error, who's writhing frantically in her arms. A couple of times he kicks her in the face, managing to land a solid blow to her cheek. She winces, but manages not to drop him. "Fine!" She exclaims, surrendering. As soon as Error sees she isn't trying to buckle him into the high chair anymore, he calms down somewhat.

Unsure of what to do, she takes him out to the family room, where Ink is. "Aw, come on Ink! You got paint all over your clothes!" She dares not put Error down, and Ink is low on her list of priorities. He seems adequately distracted by the paint. She turns, prepared to look for someway to keep Error contained, when she notices he's making grabby hands. Looking at what he's trying to get at, she realizes he's apparently doing it at Ink.

Desperate for some way to occupy the destructive baby as she cleans the house, the babysitter cautiously places Error down next to Ink. Immediately, the baby grabs the paper Ink was working on, and starts tearing it to shreds. "No! Bad Error!" She says swooping the baby away. "You don't tear other people's stuff!"

Error starts crying. But, surprisingly, Ink seems fine. In fact, he's making grabby hands at Error.

Hesitating, she looks between the babies Ink and Error. Error is once again making grabby hands at Ink, and Ink seems to be reciprocating. "I must be crazy," she mutters. Once again, she places a wailing Error down next to Ink. Ink picks up another piece of paper, and holds it out to the still sobbing Error. After a couple of seconds, Error notices the paper. He grabs it, and starts tearing it. His crying subsides, and Ink does not appear upset about the destruction of his art. In fact, he goes back to work, both babies now lost in their own little worlds, Ink creating, and Error destroying what Ink makes.

"Huh," the babysitter says quietly. With the babies now taken care of, she looks around. The house is quite a mess. Sighing, she gets to work, hoping to finish before Ms. CQ and Ms. Comet come back with Geno. Otherwise, the babysitter doesn't know how she's supposed to explain how it happened.

 **Author's note: This is where they discover Error calms down when he's destroying something. And how Ink is more than happy to make stuff for them to destroy.**


	3. A Broken Promise

**Error and Geno don't always get along.**

"Come on Geno, play with me!"

"Not now."

"But you proooomised!" Error whines, shaking his older brother's shoulder. Geno just waves him off, focusing on his game again.

"Hangout with Ink."

"He's not here!" The darker boned boy says, crossing his arms huffily.

"Then play with Fresh or something."

At that, Error uncrosses his arms and stamps his feet in annoyance. "No!"

Geno looks over at his younger brother. "I'm busy right now, I'll play with you later. Come on, Fresh needs someone to play with too."

"NO!" Error screams, throwing himself to the floor.

Geno stares at his younger brother in shock, before crossing his arms huffily as well. "I'm not playing with you if you're acting like this."

"NOOOOOO!" Error screams, rolling around.

Geno just ignores him until Error rolls closer and bites Geno's leg.

"AHHHH!" He pulls his legs back, kicking Error away. "Bad Error, bad!" He starts crying.

Error sits up in the middle of the floor and starts crying as well. Their sobs fill up the room.

"What's going on here!" CQ shouts, bursting into the room. She takes in the sight before her.

Geno is sitting on the couch, crying and holding his leg as if mortally injured. His game boy lies discarded next to him, the GAME OVER screen flashing.

Error is on the floor, hugging his arms and sobbing. Several toys around him are broken.

Both boys appear to be attempting to out-cry the other, but that could just be in her head. CQ easily recognizes the signs of a dual temper tantrum.

"Alright, that's enough you two." She goes over and picks Error up. Although he attempts to hit her, she easily restrains his arms, ignoring his kicks to her stomach. She heads to Error's room and drops him on his bed. He throws himself on it, writhing and pounding his arms against his pillows. "You're staying here until you calm down," CQ says sternly. Error cries louder, practically screaming. She ignores it, and leaves the room, locking the baby lock.

Heading back to the living room, she finds Geno still on the couch crying. "What happened?"

"E-er-rror b-b-bit M-M-MEEE!" Geno blubbers out.

"Let's see the boo boo."

Geno tearfully moves his hand away from his leg. CQ moves closer to inspect it.

"Aw. Poor Geno." She gives the nonexistent mark a kiss better. Geno sniffles.

"There. All better. I'm going to go see if Error has calmed down yet."

She goes to Error's room to find him throwing his and Fresh's toys around.

"Error! Is that any way to behave?"

He petulantly drops the toys he was holding. "I hate them! I hate them both!"

"Awww, Error, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do! Geno doesn't want to play with me and Fresh is creepy! He stares all the time! He never blinks!"

CQ can't help but chuckle at that. "Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking? Or when you're not looking."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE GENO AND ME! ARE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!"

"Error, that's not it at all! I love you and Geno with all my heart. My heart just grew bigger to include Fresh."

Error pouts. "That makes no sense."

"I know sweetie, I know." She comes over and gives him a gentle hug. She feels him stiffen slightly, but he quickly throws his arms around CQ's shoulders and starts crying again. CQ patiently waits it out, rubbing his back.

Eventually, Error's sobs trail off to simple the occasional hiccup. CQ pulls away. "Feeling better sweetie?" He nods his head. She smiles at him, but that gives way to a stern frown. "You're still in trouble Mister. You know why?"

Error looks down and nods his head. CQ sighs, and stands up. "Come on."

He takes her hand and follows her out of his room, and let's her lead him to the living room where Geno is sitting.

Geno looks up, and Error is a little hurt by the anger in Geno's face.

"Alright. You two apologize to each other and make up."

"WHAT?!" Both Geno and Error exclaim. CQ looks at them impassively.

"You heard me. Apologize to each other."

Error looks at Geno, and Geno looks at Error. Error sighs, and looks down. "I'm sorry I threw a temper tantrum Geno."

CQ not so discreetly coughs.

"And that… I bit your leg."

"I forgive you," Geno says magnanimously.

"Now it's your turn young man."

" _I_ didn't do anything!" Geno insists.

"Sounds like to me you promised to play with Geno, and you didn't. You broke your promise."

Geno sighs. "Fine! I'm sorry that I didn't play with you Error after I promised to."

CQ nods her head in approval. "Better. But. You both still acted inappropriately. And I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't at least make a token effort to punish you two. So. You both have to clean this room of the mess you two made."

CQ's stare makes any protests die in her sons' throats.

"Yes Mama."

CQ smiles, and exits the room.

Geno and Error stare at each other, before they silently get to work, most of the tension between them now gone.

 **Author's note: The baby lock thing is an idea from what my parents used to do when I was little. It was to prevent my younger brothers who were toddlers from getting out in the middle of the night. I got the idea for this chapter because it always seems Error and Geno get along. And as anyone with siblings can tell you, that's not always the case. There might be a Part 2 for this one.**


	4. Fresh the Demon Baby and Error

**Author's Note: Sorry that this is a short chapter. ^^; I'll try to make it up later.  
**

Fresh creeped him out.

Error told his mom that over and over, but she just said that Fresh was just a baby, and didn't mean any harm.

He glanced at Fresh again.

Fresh was still staring at him, his eye sockets blank and his food untouched. Error shuddered.

Fresh was a possessed demon baby, and Error wouldn't be surprised if his head twisted around and he started speaking through the tv.

Ok, maybe he shouldn't have sneakily watched that movie Momma CQ had been watching with Auntie Comyet awhile back after sending everyone to bed. He hasn't gone near a doll since.

Error slowly put down his spoon. Fresh continued staring at him.

"Stop that." He hissed.

Fresh blinked, but showed no other sign of having heard him or understood him.

"Don't play dumb you little freak! I know what you are. You won't fool me!" While it had started out as a whisper, his voice had risen to a shout by the end of it.

"Error, what are you yelling about?" CQ asked, entering with a basket of laundry.

Error looked between Fresh, who had not having even flinched during his yelling, or looked away, and his mom, who did not look amused in the slightest. He sighed.

"No reason Momma."

CQ looked dubious, but just shrugged and patted his back. "Don't yell at your brother, he's just a baby." See! "Finish your cereal bud. We'll be leafing soon."

Error rolled his eyes at the ridiculous puns, reluctantly grinning anyways. He hurriedly spooned the last of his cereal into his mouth and dumped the bowl in the sink.

CQ tsked disapprovingly. "Error, I've told you to drink your milk. It's good for your bones."

Error shuddered. Cereal milk was the worse. Of course Geno and Momma had to like it though. He simply said, "Sorry Momma."

She smiled. "It's alright. Remember for next time though. Don't want to waste your milk." Her smile dropped. "And don't think that I've left you completely off the hook for yelling at your brother."

"Yes, Momma." She nodded, pleased, and gets Fresh out of his high chair as Error ran out of the room quickly. He heard her say, "Aw, Fresh. You didn't even touch your food."

Of course the demon baby wasn't going to touch the food. It didn't need food like what regular, normal skeletons ate. IT wished to feast upon their bones and devour their SOULs!

Grumbling, he got ready to go. No one is ever going to believe him. He'll just have to be the only one that watches Fresh for supernatural activity, and protect them all.

 **Athor's Note: Error had a hyper active imagination when he was young. Resulting in outbursts like these sometimes. So, his inner monologue can be quite dramatic. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Butterflies64, for giving me the idea for this chapter. Another interaction between Fresh and Error. Their relationship used to be really bad. Worse than it is in the comic. They couldn't see eye to eye and Error was a lot more resentful.  
**

When Fresh was old enough to walk, and to talk, Error's dislike for him just grew.

Instead of being restricted to whatever area he was put, Fresh was able to walk around and follow people. Sometimes, Error found him around corners, in the dark, which would always freak Error out. One time, he crashed, and CQ told Fresh to be careful not to do that anymore. Not that that made the now demon toddler any less creepy.

Error could get use to the creepy blank stare, but what he couldn't get use to was the mimicking.

Momma CQ encouraged it, saying that it might enventually lead to Fresh speaking on his own, and Geno didn't seem to mind when Fresh did it to him. In fact, he used it as ' _learning opportunity_ '.

When Fresh did it to him, Error flipped.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that."

"I said stop it!"

"I said stop it."

"MOM!"

"MOM."

What was worse that Fresh did it in his usual monotous way. It was like how he said everything else. Except Fresh _didn't_ say anything else. He never spoke nowadays unless it was to repeat something that somebody said.

Momma CQ comes running worriedly into the room. "Yes?! What is it, is anyone hurt?!" Geno is right beside her, concern all over his face. Error feels slightly guilty for a moment, having worried for his favorite sibling.

He shakes that off quickly and points to Fresh. "He won't stop mimicking me!"

And sure as rain, his echo says, "He won't stop mimicking me."

Surprise is written all over Momma's face. Though Geno looks like he's stifling laughter. Which just makes Error all the more enraged.

"I know he's doing it just to annoy me!"

"I know he's doing it jus-"

"STOP IT!"

Momma quickly hushes Fresh before he can mimic Error, a similarly amused expression now on her face. "Honey, I don't think he's trying to annoy you."

"Yeah?! Then why does he do it more to me than anyone else?!"

"Yeah. Then why-"

"SHUT IT FRESH!"

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Momma CQ snaps, getting both Error and Fresh to stop talking, no longer looking amused.

"Bro, I think he just likes you. So he's trying to show that through his mimickry of you."

"Yes. Mimickry is one of the highest form of flattery. It could also be his way of learning, mimicking the sounds everyone makes. Though, Fresh honey, you do need to start speaking for yourself. Be your own person." Fresh just stares at her blankly, while Error seethes. She sighs. Raising three boys can be difficult sometimes, especially when they fight.

"Alright. Error, go to your room. Just because you're annoyed, doesn't mean that you have to throw a temper tantrum." Huffing, Error runs to his room, upset. Momma has Geno watch Fresh for the day.

* * *

Dinner rolls around, and she sets Fresh up in his booster chair. Fresh was quickly catching up to Error in height, which also annoyed him.

"Geno, where's Error?"

"Still in his room." Geno says distractedly, poking at his asparagus. "Stop playing with it and just eat it." She lightly scolds, getting up and heading to the stairs. "Error! Dinner time!" She calls up. There's no reply. Concerned, she rushes upstairs, relaxing when she finds Error on his bed in the room he shared with Fresh. He used to share it with Geno, but Geno had demanded his own room, and so now, Error shared with Fresh.

"Error? Did you not hear me call up that it was dinner time?"

"I heard." He mumbles.

She frowns at his response, and general lethargy. "Then why didn't you come down?"

"'Cause you love that demon baby more than me."

Understanding dawns, and her mouth sets in a line. "Error, that is no way to talk about your brother."

"It's true! And you always defend him and pick his side over mine!"

She sits down on the bed next to him, Error rolling on his side, facing away from her. "Error honey, he's your little brother. You don't always have to like him, but that wont change that you two are siblings." No response. "Error, do you remember how you felt when those kids at the daycare called _you_ names? You crashed and came to me crying. How do you think Fresh feels, hearing that type of stuff from his brother?"

"I don't think he feels anything."

"Error!"

"It's true! He never cries, or smiles, or does anything! I can't even make him mad with my taunting, he just stares!"

"Error... that still does not make it ok that you bully your brother." His shoulders tense.

"I don't take his side over yours. I'm your mother. I'm on all of your sides, even your brother's. And I always will be."

He turns over and looks at her, tears leaking down his skull. She reaches out and wipe them away, kissing his forehead. "Dinner is ready when you come downstairs."

She stands up, and heads out the door, pausing under the doorframe. "Though, for your attitude and the way you treated your brother, no tv after dinner.

"Ok Momma."

She nods, and heads downstairs, glad that the whole thing is over.

 **Author's Note:** **This chapter fought me something fierce, and _I'm_ glad that this whole thing is over. Also, I realized that I promised fluff, but this seems angsty. Sorry about that. I felt that this chapter was necessary to portray their relationship.  
**


End file.
